I promise
by jdqueen
Summary: Seven years after the current events Caroline's in Europe. She has a great job, she loves her new life, she's happy. But why someone of her past is always able to make her question herself? What their next meeting will brought to them? 2 shot story with Bill Compton from True Blood as guest appearance
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! Here we are with this story that I hope you'll enjoy. **

**This short story has strong Klaroline feels and it will mentions some facts and relatioships that are currently happening in The Vampire Diaries and in The Originals.**

**It takes place 7 years later than these actual seasons of both TV shows.**

**A little gift for myself: there is an appearance of Bill Compton, my favorite character on True Blood, a show that I deeply love. Even if he's a vampire in the show, he's going to be human in this story of mine.**

**A reminder that english is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it and leave a review if you like!**

Caroline was watching her reflex trough the mirror. She was looking impeccable, as always.

Her long golden locks were delicately touching her shoulders, reaching her mid back in soft waves.

Her pale skin was glowing from the last sun rays that filtrated trough the window of her luxurious suite. Outside there was a beautiful sundown.

The dark blue elegant, but formal dress accentuated the ivory shade of her skin and the blue of her eyes. It was strapless, but the neckline wasn't too revealing and the length of the dress reached two inches from her knees. At her feet matching dark blue high heels completed her look.

She had to go to the Teatro Della Fenice, one of the most beautiful and elegant theater of the whole world and she was looking forward to be there.

On a second look she opted for a high, but still soft chignon on her head that allowed some of her curls to escape and delicately brush her neck. Her hands started to brush her hair in order to change the style of them, and once again she was satisfied by the result.

On her face there was a light make up: only a bit of mascara and lip gloss. And yet Caroline looked magnificent in her ethereal, delicate beauty.

Not that she would ever notice, she was too much insecure to fully appreciate her, how would someone say, genuine beauty (if she recalled correctly the famous words of an equal famous hybrid).

The world naturally was full of gorgeous women, but no one of them could even match her light.

However she was gradually being more able to acknowledge the fact the she was Caroline Forbes, she was unique, one of her kind and she was never bound to live in someone else shadow. She could be free, ageless, fearless, strong and full of light.

Once again the thought of Klaus creeping in her mind while she thought at his exact words. Words that after many years still haunted her once in a while.

Ok, maybe more than once during these long years.

Caroline Forbes was currently embracing her independent life. After having graduated from college and said goodbye to all her ties in Mystic Falls 3 years ago, she had been ready to experience the world. At least by small steps.

She had traveled a bit in Europe, falling in love with it. She had a particular soft spot with the Benelux area in particular: Bruxelles, Amsterdam (where she was settled for the time being), Luxembourg were her favorite places. But she had still so many wonderful places to go. Luckily for her, her job in one of the most important auction house in Amsterdam allowed to connect her love for traveling and visiting magnificent artistic towns in order to find always the most luxurious piece of art from and for the best clients.

This job was her match: it allowed to show her love for projects, challenges and organization along with her charming attitude and talent for flattery and manipulations, always for a good cause naturally. She was in few words the best on her job.

Sadly she knew that her time was running out. Back when she was turned in a vampire and she was seventeen she could easily pass for a twenty years old girl. And with the right choice of clothes and make up she could look even more adult. But nevertheless her life as vampire was bound to never be stable. In a year or so she probably would have to move on from Amsterdam and the job in the Auction House the she loved so much. All this in order not to get suspicion for her eternal youth.

But being her positive self, Caroline was ready to open herself to new cities, jobs, experiences.

In the mean time Caroline was finally ready for her evening at theater, she was going to a concert with the orchestra that would perform one of her classical composer: Antonio Vivaldi.

When she was human, Caroline hadn't been very fond of classical music especially because she associated it with memories of her father, who was in fact very passionate about it. But after some years, thanks to her new life, her now town and job (not to mention the all old fashion vibe that surrounded Europe) she was discovering new pleasures for herself. And classic music was one of them.

Granted that she was still young and she could always be the reckless party girl that she had been, in the meantime she was just enjoying a new life style. The cultured side of the world, a world with art, music and beauty, genuine beauty...

_Seriously_, Caroline snapped to herself. Why were Klaus' words hunting her with this annoying frequency that particular evening? It was like she had a sense, a feeling that something related to him was going to happen.

Caroline dismissed those thoughts and she rose up from her seat in front of her vanity and went to the window of her suite. The panorama of Venice was astounding, too much beautiful and perfect to even start to describe it.

She was lost to the beauty of the city, her temporary home until she would find a final agreement with her newest client William Compton, a British business man that instead was permanently living in Venice.

Caroline had a great admiration for him, for William Compton was a very classy, elegant man always kind, polite and charming. And obviously he had an impeccable taste for antic trade and she had been in charge of selling some of his pieces to her auction house and giving him advice to what new pieces he should buy for his collection. During her stay in Venice they had been to several collectors of antique goods.

Caroline really enjoyed having Mr Compton as her client. Actually William could have been really her type, if only he wasn't her client and she really couldn't afford a relationship with him. Even if he had sometimes left hints for her that he would have appreciated a deeper relationship between the two of them.

_But never say never_, she thought to herself while gazing the magnificence of the canal in front of her hotel. Maybe she could indulge herself in a relationship with him, even if it was short term. Scratch that, even better if it was like this.

Caroline really had no time nor desire to engage herself in a complicate relationship that would involve feelings of happiness and excitement first, and then boredom or anger. And William Compton with his black hair, blue eyes, velvety voice and charming attitude could be the perfect distraction for her.

Caroline was supposed to go with him to the Theater that particular evening. Sadly William couldn't be able to be there on time since he had been outside Venice for business all day. They were supposed to meet after the concert, have a drink together and schedule their next business meeting on of the next days.

Caroline closed the window of the terrace of her suite. She grabbed her purse and checked for the last time her appearance in the mirror. She was satisfied by the image, she was going to hear a magnificent concert in a even more magnificent theater, she was in a gorgeous town doing a job that she loved and maybe she was going to entertain herself in a pleasurable, most likely short relationship with a charming man such as William.

Yes life was quite good with her, she wasn't anymore under the shadow of Elena, in a heartbreaking on-off relationship with Tyler or neglected by most of her friends like she used to be in her human and early vampire days in Mystic Falls.

Still once in a while Caroline was feeling restless, like there was something missing in her life. Perhaps it was nostalgia for her best friend Stefan? She still loved Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler as friends, but at the end of the day they really never understood or appreciate her for what she was.

Actually Katherine has been a surprise for Caroline in term of friendship. Granted that they shared a heated past, with killings and hate, they had slowly developed a close connection. Their strength, their love for control, their conniving feisty attitude were some of the traits that they shared and made each other easy to relate to each other.

But were Katherine and Stefan the only people in her life that truly accepted and understood her? Caroline knew the answer, but she didn't want to even think about it.

Klaus was a closed chapter of her life. After seven years he probably wouldn't care anymore about her. Maybe a little, but nothing truly meaningful. Even if he had fancied her and they had well the best sex of her life in Mystic Falls woods, he had promised to never come back. Klaus probably want only that from Caroline: her body, her honesty, a confession that would break her. After all she was probably nothing, but a challenge for him. A challenge for himself, to prove that maybe he could be different, showing mercy to Tyler and Katherine for her.

No matter how many years passed, Caroline was always so confused when she thought about Klaus. He had proven to care for her a lot, he had showed his humanity to her and made promises about their future. But he was still an evil creature of 1000 even more years with his own agenda as priority, how honest could he truly be to her?

It was really hard to believe that he could be more, different for her. But a tiny, hidden part of her soul wanted to truly believe in his words.

This thought bothered Caroline more than she actually liked. It was in her nature to love the romantic, the flattery, the charming words that a man could reserve to her. Bu why had it been Klaus the one that told them to her instead of Tyler?

She still cared a lot for Tyler, but with the wisdom of years she had finally understood that they weren't the perfect match, they were a good couple, but they weren't "soul mates". She couldn't have shared her eternity with his.

In any case Klaus had certainly already move on from his crush on Caroline the baby vampire that wanted a human life in Mystic Falls.

After all he was now the King of New Orleans. _Ridiculous_, once again thought Caroline.

He probably had someone to rule on his side or at least warm his bed, maybe even Hayley the wereslut that he got pregnant.

Caroline was very good in denial, but God how did his "thing" with Hayley still stung her deep in the heart. Of all women on the earth he had to have sex and got pregnant that backstabbing, evil rude bitch. Caroline wasn't even aware if the baby was alive, if it was a girl or a boy. It was too painful to know.

If it wasn't for Hayley Carol Lockwood could have been alive, Tyler would never had to escape...

It was Tyler that had informed Caroline of all these news about Klaus in New Orleans. She had acted cool in front of him that day, but the mere thought of Klaus touching Hayley had provoked a burning rage in her that she hadn't even feel when the bitch was flirting with Tyler before the hybrid massacre.

It didn't matter in any case, Caroline had moved on. Or at least she tried with a new life, new job, new city, new friendship. And she was relatively happy.

With these last thoughts, tainted only by a bit of bitterness, she went out from her suite ready for her evening and to enjoy herself free from the Mystic Falls and Klaus drama.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Klaus POV:**

Klaus was enjoying his short holiday in Venice, one of the city he enjoyed the most in the whole world full of arts and magnificence.

He needed a break from New Orleans, finding that once he had achieved his goal of becoming King, the whole experience wasn't anymore very appealing.

It was the story of his life, find a challenge, win it and then get bored by it.

There was only one challenge in his life that he hadn't still won, he was all alone in Venice.

Klaus hadn't been there since at least 20 years and to be in on of the most romantic places on this earth, was only the fuel for his thoughts about Caroline. How he would love to show her the city, be at her side enjoying her marvelous company.

Seven years had passed since their passionate moment in the woods and in honesty Klaus had never felt that alive and vulnerable in 1000 years. Not even when he had finally broken his curse and he became the Original hybrid, the strongest creature on the planet.

Tearing his thought from the blonde enticing vampire that had capture him, body and soul, he sat in his balcony in the Teatro Della Fenice, he was attending a Vivaldi concert.

Music, art, food, culture were the only pleasures that had been the constant in his life and that he had always preferred to enjoy alone, but truth be told when he had saved Caroline from Tyler's bite the first time, he had opened his heart straight away to her and shared his deeper feelings.

What was in Caroline Forbes that made him feel different, so open and honest? Was her beauty, her strength, her smartness, her honesty, her charm?

In truth it was everything. Klaus knew that he would regret his promise to never come back to her. But after all Caroline was supposed to go to him when she would be ready, in a year or even in a century he had once told her.

Klaus had always been repulsive at the idea of relationships, not a woman in centuries had captured his heart. Tatia had proved that love was a tool, a game, a weakness. Yet straight away as soon as he met Caroline, something in her made crumble his strong walls.

Not even Hayley and their fake baby plotted by the New Orleans' witches, had been closer to what Caroline would make him feel, whether it was care, rage, happiness, hurt.

He was glad that Hayley was dead, she never meant anything to him and to tear her heart out once he had discovered the truth about their one night stand product had been quite the satisfaction.

In truth the more he thought about it, the scarier he got at the idea that the baby could be real. He was hunted at the thought that he could be like his father to his future child. But above all, what life could he offer to his heir? He was a restless, merciless man, not a loving creature.

His world wasn't a placed suited for children, no matter how powerful and strong he or she could be.

_Enough_, Klaus snapped from his gloomy thoughts. Seven years had passed, but he couldn't help but think once in a while how his life would have been with a baby, or with Caroline for the matter.

Now he was in Venice, alone. Like he always has been.

The music started, and Klaus focused his attention on the orchestra for the whole concert. It was really a great experience, not his first time obviously, but he always had a soft spot for Vivaldi.

When the Autumn started, his favorite season and work of Vivaldi, he let his sight wander to the whole theater while his mind was still focused on the music.

Music was a pleasure, his only current focus. Until then, when completely by surprise he saw Caroline in of the balconies in front of his, on the opposite side of the theater.

Klaus froze. Caroline was there in all her beauty and grace with her gaze completely focused and at the same time lost in the music, and from what he could see alone.

From the distance he could enjoy how the dark strapless dress she was wearing made her skin and hair glow even more than usual, the tenderness of the curve of her neck and shoulders with the most delectable skin he had ever caressed and tasted.

He couldn't and he didn't even want to tear his gaze from her, when Caroline slowly turned her head that was facing the orchestra towards his direction. It was like she knew that she was being watched, or better yet worshiped by someone gaze.

The moment when their gaze locked, nothing else mattered.

**Caroline POV:**

Caroline was currently sitting in one of the theater balcony, that was on the right side of the orchestra.

She was losing herself in the soft wave of the astounding music she was hearing.

When she listened to classic music, she had discovered more than once, that all her surroundings disappeared and the only thing that mattered was the perception of those masterpieces.

This orchestra was really talented and she could only silently thanking her dad and her new life style for making discover this unknown world to her.

The orchestra was currently playing her favorite season of Vivaldi, the Autumn and she was very excited considering that it was her favorite work of the composer.

Goosebumps were beginning to form in her arms the closer she got to a particular moment of the Autumn that never ceased to produce two tears in the corner of her eyes.

Obviously that night wasn't an exception, except from something. She had the feeling that someone was watching her, she was really feeling a strong pull.

So she detached her eyes from the stage and watched in front of her, still fully concentrating on the music that was making her shiver.

And then she saw him, trough her sharp vampire sight only slightly blurred by the tears, there was Klaus.

He was sitting in the balcony on the opposite side of the theater, in front of hers and she could only see him wearing a black jacket, white shirt and no tie. But the aura of charm and strength was ever present on him and made him unmistakeable.

Now that she had spotted him, she couldn't tear her eyes apart from his and for a couple of minutes their gaze were locked like they always did, with a magnetic strength.

Until the Autumn ended, and the giant applause from the audience broke their spell.

Caroline broke their connection and turned her head once again towards the orchestra to applause. She was still too stunned to even form coherent thoughts.

Only one: _what do I do know?_

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I think this story would be two shot, or maybe three. I don't know.**

**If you leave a review, it would make my day. Until next update, hugs and kisses :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She was still too stunned to even form coherent thoughts.

Only one: _what do I do now?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was still clapping at the orchestra for their amazing performance, but her mind couldn't be further away. It was slowly drifting to that sunny afternoon in the woods near the Salvatore's Boarding House. It had happened seven years ago when she had indulged herself in her hidden physical, but maybe more, attraction for Klaus.

Many times she had told herself that she had sex with Klaus just to take him out of her system, but deep down she knew that their passionate kisses, delicate caresses and heartbreaking smiles weren't between two people who have meaningless, hot sex. They were between two people that shared a deeper and purer feeling: love, lust, passion, care... She didn't knew.

Well guess what, maybe she was going to find out right there and now. Seven years later in Venice, after Klaus had weirdly kept his promise of never coming back.

The theater in the mean time was slowing getting empty, the first people in the audience were already out.

But Caroline didn't even noticed it, she was too busy checking discretely Klaus' balcony to see him, but it seemed that he had already went out from the theater, without even sparing her another glance.

A part of Caroline was hoping that he was going to look for her, but after all these years without contacts and his promise... maybe Klaus had really moved on, like she had told him once. _"Take the hint"_ she had said to him, little did she know at that time that Klaus was already slowly and steadily getting under her skin.

Evil, scheming, dark, merciless (except for her), in any case Klaus was unforgettable and unshakable once you meet him. And Caroline hadn't been immune to his charm, except that maybe she had resisted him longer than anyone else ever did.

Caroline was still lost in her thoughts when a male, delicate hand lightly touched her right shoulder.

She took a deep, soundless breath and she turned her face with a hint of a smile to _no wait_, it was just William.

Crap, she was totally expecting and hoping it was Klaus.

"William" Caroline breathed surprised. They had to see each other in an hour at the bar of her hotel so she was a bit perplexed at his earlier appearance.

"Good evening Caroline" William smiled at her. With his velvety voice and genuine smile, for a moment Caroline forgot Klaus and his sudden appearance.

"I thought we had a meeting in an hour at my hotel" Caroline smiled at him, quickly recovering from her double shock that night.

"We do, but since I have already finished my meeting earlier I thought I could make you a surprise" William answered with his charming grin "did I do wrong?" he pleasantly asked with only a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"No of course not. I'm just surprised to see you here. Actually I'm sad for you, since you lost a spectacular performance this evening" Caroline spoke with a playful grin.

"Well then, we'll have more night like this to enjoy these spectacular performances together. Will we?" William laughed, while his eyes conveyed his interest at the perspective of the two of them, being together alone.

Caroline took a second to answer. Weirdly the perspective of seeing him as more than her client would have intrigued and thrilled earlier in the day, but now she was feeling kind of worried at the idea of hurting his feelings.

What had changed then? What happened to make her change mind?

Right, silly question. Klaus happened. Just a mere glimpse of that man, was able to shake in the deep Caroline. And this thought infuriated her even more.

Quickly hiding her inner turmoil, Caroline once again flashed a smile to William.

"Obviously, my dear Mr Compton" she answered, well knowing how much he hated being called with his last name by her, only by her.

"Shall we go, Miss Forbes then?" William spoke, playing at her game while offering his left arm to her in a very formal way.

Caroline only smiled to him, while linking her right arm to his. They went out from her balcony, ready to embrace the Venetian night ahead of them.

Only Caroline at the back of her mind felt a bit uncomfortable. Klaus hadn't come to see her at the theater, and yes maybe she could have gone directly to him, but...

_No_, she snapped at herself. He didn't came to see her, he had made a promise of being far away from her many years ago. He surely had already moved on from her.

Klaus now had a kingdom in New Orleans, a mistress or even a Queen at his side. Maybe Hayley with whom he share an heir.

Caroline was normally a good, loving soul and she wished no harm to the baby, but it was just too much for her to digest even after seven years.

She hid those bitter, angry and a bit hurt feelings inside of her.

"_However long it takes"_ he had said to her at her graduation. Apparently even that, it wasn't true. Another lie from his mouth.

Caroline faced William, smiling when he was talking to her the whole time unaware of her inner turmoil. Caroline had become a great actress in the years, always able to wear a mask when needed.

Just, she had the distinct feeling of having a pair of eyes burning at her back. She slowly turned her head in order to look behind.

Nothing, no one was actually watching her. And she was actually disappointing.

She kept walking with William, trying to distract herself and enjoy his wonderful company. Slowly she was succeeding at it.

**Klaus POV:**

Klaus was still recovering from the shock of seeing Caroline, his Caroline after all these years. And in Venice, one of the most romantic place in the world, apparently alone.

He was glad that she was enjoying the art, music, genuine beauty of this world like he had told her many years ago when he had healed her with his blood for the first time. Truth is, he could never shake his memories of her during his days and night.

Caroline had never left his mind in the last seven years.

How she fascinate him, with her beauty, her light, her strength and her defiance.

When you are immortal and the strongest creature on the planet, nothing really surprise you. But Caroline Forbes had the quality of surprising Klaus Mikaelson constantly.

Klaus was smiling at himself while getting up from his seat in the balcony.

Yes, many years ago he had promised her to never come back. But that day he had meant only Mystic Falls. Now they were in another continent and after seven years he could see her and maybe she would have given him a chance.

Unless she knew in details all the drama that has surrounded his stay in New Orleans from his earlier days: Marcel, the witches, Hayley, the fake baby...

Well, Klaus knew that seven years weren't enough, but it was a start. Maybe Caroline could give him a chance, they could mend their relationship. A friendship, then maybe more.

With those thoughts Klaus was quickly walking to Caroline's balcony, eager, curious and a bit worried at the perspective of seeing his blonde obsession.

Klaus was finally approaching her balcony when a man with an elegant walk entered swiftly in Caroline's balcony.

The man in question was in his late thirties, tall and lean figure, dark hair and pale skin.

Klaus waited for a moment before entering in Caroline's balcony, and a bit ashamed he stayed near in order to hear the conversation between his Caroline and this unknown man.

William his name was, Klaus discovered while trying to understand what relationship he shared with Caroline: were they friends, colleagues, lovers?

Klaus kept listening and he wasn't very pleased by what he was hearing, it seemed that this William smarty pants was trying to make a move on Caroline.

Like it wasn't that they were already dating, but surely the man' intentions were that

And that stung more than necessary on Klaus. Many years ago with his promise he had given freedom to Caroline, the chance to live her life, her dreams and reach her goals.

It was natural that she would have indulged in some male company, although Klaus preferred to ignore this option. Naturally he had been having female company too during these years, he wasn't by any mean a saint.

And yet nobody had ever shaken him deeply like Caroline did.

Klaus had never believed in silliness like soul mates, but maybe the way he had loved and still love Caroline during his darkest days, they way she challenged, intrigued him was due to their souls being destined to be together.

Guess Klaus will never discover it, or at least for a very long time since Caroline was leaving her balcony, her slender delicate arm linked to one of William's.

Her pale skin made a gorgeous contrast to this pathetic man suit (although Klaus did have to admit with burning jealousy that it had a certain charm and style).

Klaus could only make her Caroline silhouette from behind. Her golden hair tyed up in a chignon, leaving her neck and shoulders bare and so delicately alluring. The dark blue dress tight on her tiny waist reached her knees in soft waves, that made her walk even more fascinating.

At a certain point Caroline turner her head behind, as she could sense him watching her.

But nevertheless Klaus had hidden himself properly in a dark corner, where even her powerful vampire sight failed to see him.

As soon as the couple was gone, Klaus released a breath that he hadn't realized was holding.

It was painful, too painful to see Caroline from far away, and not alone.

Klaus walked out of the theater, alone as he came earlier that evening.

He didn't have anything better to do and the perspective of secluding himself in a closed space, he needed to walk without a direction, hoping to lose his steps and his thoughts.

And that he did.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was walking out from her hotel.

She had shared a pleasant drink with William, talking about the concert, business, themselves... William was a very fine company indeed, and maybe if it wasn't for Klaus' sudden show up, she could have truly indulged in a night with him.

But something in the back of her mind kept repeating her that it wasn't right. For William obviously to use him, but also it wasn't right for herself to lie once again about what Klaus had made her feel and still make her feel.

So after an hour, Caroline and William had parted ways giving each other goodbyes, luckily relatively easy, without embarrass.

After half and hour pacing in her suite, Caroline had decided to walk out and clear her mind. She wasn't nearly enough tired to try and get some sleep. A sleep that probably would ave been full of Klaus' dreams.

Caroline was currently leaning with her elbows, still wearing her light dark gray jacket and dress from the opera, to the marble baluster of one of the most secluded and fascinating bridges of Venice.

Caroline was idly following the delicate rhythm of the waves of the canal with her eyes, when once again she felt eyes watching her very closely. They were burning her.

She didn't need any other hint, to feel Klaus' presence near her.

She slowly turned her head to the right.

Klaus was there, still in his suit from the Opera a few meters from her watching her closely.

"Hello Klaus" Caroline spoke softly, trying to maintain a distant voice.

"Caroline" answered Klaus, happy to see her but masking the feeling with a cold tone.

There was a minute of silence between them, each others were busy at absorbing their presence of seven long years.

The minute was slowly becoming embarrassing, when at the same time they asked:

"How are you?" and that broke a smile between them.

Caroline answered "I'm fine, what about you?" she asked with an attempt of a detached tone.

"Doing good, Caroline" Klaus answered trying himself too, to act cool and distant.

Caroline had noticed the absence of his usual pet names, oddly she was missing his endearments.

"What brought you here?" Klaus asked eager to know more about her whereabouts.

"Work and pleasure" Caroline quickly spoke, while smiling.

Klaus grimaced a bit at the word pleasure, sure she didn't mean that poor excuse of a British man?

"May I ask where and why do you work?" Klaus added, he was curious why she was still living the human life path even if she was a vampire.

"I work in an Auction House in Amsterdam. And I love the job! I'm here for business with a British client, but actually mostly to enjoy the magnificence of Venice" Caroline softly answered.

Klaus was pleased, maybe that meant that her and William weren't a thing yet, he was just one of her client. And it was intrigued by her choice of work and living town.

"What about you Klaus? What brings the King so far from home?" Caroline swore to herself, mad that she had brought the king issues on their conversation. But she was always honest and curious and she really wanted to know what was keeping the King far from his throne.

"Mmm so you heard about that love" Klaus smirked, feeling a bit his old self at calling her love " well even a King needs a holiday you know".

"I am afraid to ask what type of King you are actually" Caroline spoke, a scenario of Klaus maniac and evil behavior as King Joffrey of Game of Thrones in her mind.

"One of his kind" Klaus' quick smartass answer was.

At that Caroline scoffed rolling her eyes.

Their silly gesture and behavior were enough to make them feel like those years hadn't passed. For a moment it was like they were in Mystic Falls again, enemies that were slowly building a connection despite everything and everyone.

"What about your Queen? Your heir? Are they one of their kind too?" Caroline asked, breaking the fragility spell of easiness that has just taken place between them.

Klaus lost his smile all together "So you heard about that too", the sadness for his daughter or son destiny still a stung in his heart.

Caroline observed in silence Klaus' change of attitude. Dare she say that he looked truly sad? What had happened to him? Fighting her pride she asked him "hey, everything okay?"

Klaus watched her in silence, unsure if telling her the truth. But after all during their last meeting seven years ago, she had been honest with him with her confession. So honest he would be too.

"The truth is there has never been a baby. It was all a plot of New Orleans' witches to lure me there and help me defeat Marcel, my ex protege and their enemy" Klaus spoke with a low voice, sighing he talked again "Hayley was the pawn in their sick little game. So after months of hosting her in the family mansion, when finally the truth has been revealed I gladly took her heart out. Well, if she did had one, it was just probably an organ for her." Klaus bitterly ended his speech while gazing at the water, to afraid to connect his eyes with Caroline's ones.

Caroline didn't know what to say, hell she could barely try to process Klaus words and understand his pain at being the victim of such a low, dirty, evil trick. Make him believe that he would have a son, no matter how ridiculous since he had been a vampire for over 1000 years, was horrible. But probably even if it was impossible, he really had wanted to believe it.

So Caroline unable to convey with words her feelings, her support to Klaus an evil man, but still a man under the monster facade, did the only thing that could try and express what she felt. She hugged him. It was a surprise for herself to act this way, but she had realized that she didn't need to be petty and bask in his pain, surely Klaus was already suffering. After all family was a very important matter to him.

Klaus at first froze at Caroline gesture, surprised by her reaction. He thought she would have feel hurt, angry or worst indifferent to him and his fate. Guess Caroline had proven one more time to always surprise Klaus and so he began to relax in her embrace.

They stood still at that spot in silence for a minute, when Caroline broke the silence "Klaus I'm so sorry" she said while locking her eyes with his.

"Well sweetheart, now it's all in the past. I simply should never have believed that story. In any case seven years later I'm a feared and powerful king, what more could I ask" Klaus spoke trying to mask his vulnerability with his usual smug grin. Caroline had always the gift of stripping him of his strong walls.

"Right" Caroline answered, sad that Klaus was closing himself again " but the Klaus I know want everything, isn't it true? An heir could have been useful for your throne" she spoke.

"I guess it's not always possible. Plus what life could I offer to a baby, I'm terrible as you've once said, right?" Klaus answered to Caroline.

"Mmm yes, you can be terrible Klaus. But I was wrong, you're not terrible. And in the past you've proven once or twice that you can be a different man, pardon hybrid" Caroline spoke while drifting her gaze to her surroundings "It's what we do that define us! You can be different not for the baby, but for yourself... You can do and have everything Klaus" Caroline said while locking once again their gaze and oddly smiling.

After all these years, having seen the world and so many people she was ready to say and do whatever she wanted. She was capable of believing and finally understanding that no one is truly good or bad, Klaus included.

She wasn't ready to go with him and explore their unusual relationship, to accept him completely; hell she wasn't even sure that Klaus felt the same way for her as he did many years ago.

Whenever Klaus was the focus of her thoughts she was always utterly confused.

Klaus stood in silence for a moment, taken aback by Caroline words. Seven years ago she was persuaded that he was evil and her attraction for him was wrong, but now she seemed even understanding. Clearly she wasn't making excuses for him or having pity for him and that were other reasons for Klaus to appreciate her even more.

"Not everything love" Klaus replied, his word clear target for her, after all Klaus still didn't have her and he still felt a incomplete at the perspective.

Caroline watched him in silence, before replying "Patience Klaus. Maybe one day you will have everything you want" she addressed him a badly disguised cocky smile, secretly happy that Klaus had still feelings for her.

Klaus smiled and took Caroline's hand, while locking his eyes with hers and pressing a delicate kiss on it, ever the gentleman.

"Then I'll look forward for that day love" he whispered to her, eyes light up on excitement.

"Me too" Caroline answered, once again surprised by her own words. It was such a relief to finally spoke to Klaus (no matter what an important person in his life) without manipulations, schemes and death threats behind. She was finally saying to Klaus, exactly what she wanted to tell him without hidden agenda.

Klaus was so happy, for the first time in years. To see her, her words were making him feel happy and serene. And while observing Caroline face he couldn't hold himself and he leaned to kiss her. When he realized that she wasn't moving away he delicately pressed his full lips to hers. God how he had missed the sweet taste of them.

The world could implode and neither of them would have realized it, their kiss was too powerful and magnetic even for their senses.

Their lips and their tongues were doing a secret dance, that only passionate lover and destined soul mates like them knew. It was a slow, sensual, sweet kiss and it was everything for them.

Caroline hands stroking Klaus hair, while his were busy caressing her shoulders. No space between them, they were like one.

After a couple of minutes Caroline parted her lips from Klaus' ones and leaned to his right ear, "I'll see you soon" she whispered "I promise, Nik".

Klaus froze once again at the surprise of hearing Caroline saying his name, the name he reserved for the people he cared for. He felt even happier right now!

Even Caroline was surprised by herself, but that night was proving to be full of surprises for the both of them.

After all seven years had passed, weren't they ready to move on? To a next step of their relationship? They had shared so much together...

Klaus took her chin between his thumb and index and gazed her deeply in the eyes "Yes, my love"

It was the first time that Klaus addressed her adding my to love and they both realized with a blush this new step in their connection.

They both smiled and then slowly parted ways, each one returning to their hotel.

They weren't still ready to be together. Caroline still needed time to discover herself, to enjoy her life alone; Klaus was still recovering his relationship with his siblings and his many issues.

But after all they had all the eternity for Klaus and Caroline to be each other last.

It was just matter of time, before one day they will be finally together.

For the eternity.

**THE END**

**This short story is finished, hoping you've appreciate it. This is not a definite happy ending where Klaus and Caroline run in the sunset. But it's implied that one day they will.**

**If you leave a review, you would make me so happy.**

**In any case thank you very much for reading "I promise" .**

**If you want you can check my other stories: "Deep in the woods" (one shot), "Lost in a dream" (one shot) and " I know the risk, but I have to know you" (short story). They are all complete.**

**Once again, thank you! Kisses :)**


End file.
